


A Search for Forgiveness (If that even exists)

by honeystickbabe



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (kinda), Akira lives on a farm and is sad, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryo is just sad in general, Ryo is trying, Ryo's White Coat, Sharing a Bed, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystickbabe/pseuds/honeystickbabe
Summary: Nothing ever presented real excitement for Ryo anymore.After all, Akira was dead.





	1. Cold Resentment of the Self (A prologue)

Nothing ever presented real excitement for Ryo anymore. He figured it was an appropriate punishment for someone who'd isolated themselves in an icy wasteland, the house he'd found _ just enough _ to keep storms from bothering his thoughts.

 

Who was he kidding. Nothing was enough anymore. He hated sitting in desolate nowhere, making no discoveries, no progress,  _ nothing.  _ Four years and he'd established only one thing: that sorrow was a pain that buried itself deep within one's chest.

 

Ryo sighed and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, sight turning blotchy with the added pressure. His hair had grown uncomfortably long, but in his brooding he'd left it alone, and now it was brushing over his shoulders and pooling in his collarbones. For a moment he considered pulling it all out, or pressing his fingers into his eyes until pain prickled through his senses, but he derailed the train of thought quickly. Pain wasn't going to change his situation. He'd learned that four months into his first year of isolation. Being bruised and cut up while lying in ice wasn't exactly pleasant, though it cured an urge to force himself to hold onto that brief flicker of  _ regret  _ that came with each and every memory. It seemed to work, so a physical reminder was no longer necessary.

 

With a grunt, Ryo raised himself off of the ground and trudged outside, wind whipping his platinum blonde locks out of his face a sense of motivation settling in his chest. 

As Ryo wrapped his coat tighter around himself and began to walk away from the hut he'd called home for the past few years, his mind began to clear a little. The steady press of weight lifted off his shoulders, and he moved his gaze to the sky. He would make himself move forward. Be beneficial to the planet he'd nearly razed to the ground in his haste to re-establish his kind.

 

It wasn't as if he had anything else worthwhile to do.

 

After all, Akira was dead.


	2. Adjustments and Rediscovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is living, and that's enough.

"Miki, your speech was so cool, I wish I had the guts to go up and say things like you do," Akira mused, phone pressed tight against his ear. He wasn't lying either, Miki was truly shining in her role as temporary prime minister of Japan, which was beginning to find its footing after the war between devils and humans. Her ability to bring people together in times of crisis led to an almost unanimous agreement that she should be in charge of getting things back in order, though some had pushed for Akira to do it himself. However, Akira didn't want to be seen as some sort of godly figure just because he was a devilman. He pursed his lips, snapping out of his thoughts as Miki responded.

"You do! You say the right thing when you need to, Akira." He could almost see the smile as he heard her voice, bright with pride. "I was actually really nervous, but Kuroda helped me get the courage to go up and be the politician I aim to be."

"You did great, Miki, really. I'm sure that Kuroda will say the same," Akira assured, holding his phone between his shoulder as he opened the front door and stepped outside. A warm breeze swept past him, the scent of river water and rice carried with it.

"She does," a faint voice called from the background, followed by a sharp slap and a series of giggles. Akira fondly rolled his eyes, happy to hear that both Mikis were still close. Ever since he'd moved out to the countryside he couldn't help but feel worry about the wellbeing of his friends. They'd all wanted to stay in the city despite it being in ruin, determined to help build it up again. Initially Akira wished to do the same, but the injuries he had sustained during his final fight with Ryo left him incapable. Physical issues aside, his mind was a wreck afterwards, the constant sorrow of being around so many who'd lost their families making him a almost constant faucet of tears. The Makimuras suggested he take some time away from the chaos of it all to heal, and he had reluctantly taken the advice. Akira frowned and placed his hand over his stomach, the rough skin of a scar underneath his fingertips. He hadn't thought about Ryo in a while.

 

"...Akira? Are you listening?"

 

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking… " He sat down on a bench and stared at the rolling land in front of him, "What were you saying?"

 

"I was suggesting that you come to this big meeting we're having next week. A bunch of important nations are sending their devilman ambassadors to us, and it would be really helpful to have you there, Akira."

 

He sighed, "Miki, I don't know."

 

"You don't have to do anything political! We just want them to see that they have your support, that this isn't all a trap or anything," Miki assured quickly, "whether you like to admit or not you're a symbol of hope among them, Akira. You saved us all, but more importantly you gave a heroic name to the devilman kind, who'd all been living in fear of detection and destruction. You being there would bring the peace of mind necessary for us to make  _ real  _ progress."

 

Akira was silent for a moment as he considered it, a deeper part of him knowing that Miki spoke the truth. While he was recovering directly after the war, it seemed like an endless amount of people visited him with words of gratitude. It felt strange, to know how much influence he suddenly had when he was previously unnoticed. "I'll come, but only for a short while, alright? I don't want to steal your thunder, Miki."

 

Miki chuckled, "Thanks for looking out for me, Akira."

 

"I always have."

 

"I'll buy you the train ticket to come up here, Mom and Dad will be really happy to see you. Ah, Taro too. He'll never admit it but he really misses you."

 

Akira smiled at the mention of the Makimura family, who he missed more than anything. Taro's transformation had scared them, but with Akira's support he'd become quite well balanced. After truly losing his own parents, they'd become the only ones he could truly rely on. "I miss them too, and it'll be nice to have a little vacation."

 

"Exactly! So we'll see you soon?"

 

"Yeah, bye Miki."

 

"Bye!" The call went off with a click, and Akira stuffed his phone into his pocket. He could see the destroyed tops of buildings from his backyard, and for some reason the sight felt a shiver down his spine. He'd been away from the city for a while now, with the Makimuras visiting him instead of the other way around. The crumbled streets and dried blood still haunted his memories, bringing him to a point of sickness once he'd been released from the hospital. He could tell from both Miki's pictures that things were truly improving, and that the environment was entirely changed, but he couldn't rid himself of the fear that had taken root in his heart.

 

Akira clenched his fist, watching the muscle tense under the pressure. He flinched when he felt his nails slice into the palm of his hand.

 

With Ryo gone, he felt like he had lost sight of his intentions. Humanity didn't need him anymore, the devilmen were fine on their own, and sometimes Akira grew tired of himself. His legacy was only serving to further the painful weight upon his shoulders.

 

. . .

 

Akira was shaking. The meeting had gone well, all the ambassadors fully willing to work with Miki in order to set a good international name for themselves. However, afterwards they'd all insisted on talking to Akira,  _ praising him,  _ and it felt like too much. Thankfully Makimura took notice of his discomfort and invited all of the devilman out to a dinner, dismissing them for the evening. Akira smiled at her and Kuroda in thanks, gathering his bag and heading for the door. The halls were fairly empty, the sound of his dress shoes clacking against the linoleum floors reverberating.

 

He pushed the door open and flinched when he heard the first camera click, turning to see an entire barrage of journalists centered around the exit. Questions were flung at him from every direction, and Akira frowned as he shook his head. "No comment," he replied to the group, saying exactly what Kuroda had instructed him to. The journalists seemed put off by his response, and one, a mousy blonde woman with a large microphone, stepped forward.

 

"What do you think about the chances for success in integrating devilmen into society? Can you truly live among humans after what happened?" She questioned fiercely, shoving the microphone into Akira's face. He frowned and stared at her, unsure what to say. However as soon as he opened his mouth to speak his eyes drifted elsewhere, and caught on the sight of a familiar figure retreating from the scene.

 

"Ah- I have to go, sorry!" Akira pushed past the reporters and sprinted across the street, heart pounding in his chest as he watched a blonde man in a big white coat quickly turning a corner. "Ryo!" He followed into the alleyway, but it was empty. Akira pressed his hand against the wall, eyes searching the trash filled dead end as if Ryo was hiding within one of it's corners.

 

But once again, Ryo had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for reunion y'all (also I love the Mikis a lot)


	3. Conversation

Akira spent the next night awake, eyes stuck to the ceiling of his old room. He couldn't slow down his mind, was Ryo really there? During the first few months after the war he'd been in the hospital, and often had dreams where Ryo returned. But this was real. He rolled onto his side and quelled the sudden rush of nausea that overtook him, half-fear and half-excitement. Akira should be disgusted at the thought of Ryo coming back, and a large part of him was, but he couldn't help but miss Ryo.

Akira tensed as he heard his patio door slide open, and closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't Kuroda coming to check on him. He'd been visibly shaken when he had finally stumbled back home, still in a suit and quivering at the thought of what he'd possibly seen. In his haze he'd brushed off all attempts to see if something were wrong, and he wouldn't put it past the Mikis to work together to see if he were alright. Instead of hearing Kuroda's voice urging him awake, he felt a cold hand press against his forehead, and Akira struggled to keep his breathing even.

 

"Akira. . ." A smooth voice whispered, slightly choked but all too familiar. "You're alive." The hand slid down his cheek and rested on his chin, a finger pressing against his bottom lip. Akira's eyes flew open, and stared in shock at the Ryo, his figure nearly glowing in his bright white jacket.

 

"Ryo," he mumbled in shock. Ryo looked different, hair straightened and reaching his shoulders, bangs hanging over his eyes. He also seemed a bit more tired, worn down. Akira found himself initially leaning into the touch as Ryo slid his hand up to cup his cheek, but he caught himself and moved back. His back thudded against the wall, "What are you doing here?" He hissed out, chest pounding with anxiety.

 

Ryo stared at him for a moment before standing, eyes shifting away as if he was ashamed. "I thought you were  _ dead _ , Akira. I had to...I had to see for myself that you were still alive."

 

For a moment bitterness leaked its' way into Akira's heart, "You were the one who nearly killed me, Ryo. How can you-" He stops himself to look away, feeling emotions bubbling up underneath his skin, tears already overflowing. Ryo wasn't lying to placate him, he knew it. "You don't have a right to say you missed me. You clearly didn't think about living without me when you attacked me with full force."

 

Akira watched as Ryo's adam apple bobbed before he spoke, "I know. I didn't think about it the way I do now. I- I'm…" He paused, as if choking on the phrase before ultimately deciding to reword it. "The situation now fills me with regret, I'm not proud of what I did, Akira. And I hope you can understand that." Ryo took a step closer, hand outstretched, and Akira flinched back. "Forgive me for my mistakes, Akira, please."

 

"I can't, Ryo, I can't. You hurt me, you hurt my  _ family _ ." Akira wrapped his arms around himself, tears making the edges of his sleeves wet.

 

Ryo seemed to disconnect for a moment, "I understand." He turned to leave, but Akira held up a hand.

 

"Wait! I can't forgive you but-but I can. If you prove that you're different now, that you're not planning anything by coming here, then I will forgive you," he dropped his hand into his lap and stared at his palms, tears splashing against his skin. "...I missed you Ryo, I wanted to hate you but I missed you instead. Isn't that pathetic?" Akira jolted as he felt a soft fabric cover his head, surprised to see that Ryo had thrown his jacket onto him. The fabric was light and plush against his skin, and as his tears stopped flowing he found himself chuckling. "I can see how you wore this all the time, it's so comforting."

 

Akira's heart thumped as he felt the bed dip, and a moment later Ryo's face appeared underneath the jacket as well. "I wouldn't wear it if it wasn't good quality." His mouth stretched into a smirk, and Akira found himself blushing a bit. They sat in silence for a moment, before Ryo cleared his throat.

 

"If we're starting anew, I have something to say."

 

"What?"

 

"I see you as...more than a friend, Akira."

 

Akira blushed, "Oh, I knew that, Ryo. I like you too."

 

Ryo frowned, "No, like-" Before he could finish a loud thump sounded on the door, startling them both. Akira could see the tenseness in Ryo's muscles as he pulled back, bringing his jacket with him. He slipped it on as Akira struggled to respond.

 

"Yes?"

"Akira? It's Miki, can I come in?"

"Open up! " Kuroda's voice resounded as well, and Akira sighed. 

 

"J-just a second!" Ryo was already heading for the open patio door, and he rushed to watch him go. "Wait, Ryo," he whispered.

 

"I know where to go."

 

"No, wait. I moved, Ryo. I'll be back home in a few days...and if you'd like to you could come visit. You should, that way we can work on you redeeming yourself," Akira explained, a small smile touching his lips as he caught Ryo's eyes widen a bit. Another hard knock, and the moment was ruined. Akira quickly told Ryo his address and watched him rush off, closing the patio door with a slightly trembling hand.

 

He took a deep breath, slapped his cheeks, and rushed to open his door. "Hey, what's up?"

 

Makimura frowned, "Are you okay? You seemed off earlier."

 

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better now."

 

Kuroda stepped into the room and looked around, "Are you sure? You know we're always here to talk if you need it, Akira."

 

"Having a bad day or being overwhelmed isn't bad," Makimura began, hands clasped together. "After what happened we all have our things to deal with-"

 

"-I'm okay, really." He cut her off before she could really get into it. Besides, he wasn't lying, he felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse any spelling errors as i don't have a beta atm, but enjoy!
> 
> p.s i refer to the mikis by their last name when they're in the room together


	4. Interlude of Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira admits some stuff.

Of course he couldn't keep it from the Mikis for long, and as they perused the aisles of a grocery store Akira found himself tempted to bring it up. He would be going back home soon, after all. And if Ryo did turn out evil again, he would prefer it if others could help him should he need it. Akira frowned, nearnearly crushing a can beneath his fingers at the thought of Ryo attempting to trick him again.

 

"Akira, be careful with that," Makimura teased, taking the can from his fingers slowly. "Is something on your mind?"

 

"Well...it's about Ryo," Akira admitted, and Kuroda automatically frowned, clicking her tongue.

 

"That jerk? Have you been having nightmares again, Akira?"

"No. Actually, I saw him again."

 

Both of the Mikis paused in their tracks, "What?!"

 

Kuroda moved in close, checking over Akira as if he was suddenly covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened? Did he attack you? Is he planning something again?"

 

"Nothing like that," Akira assured with an awkward chuckle, "he just wanted to see me. Apparently he thought I was dead, and wanted my forgiveness now that he knows I'm not."

 

Makimura and Kuroda exchanged a look, one that spoke of pity and a bit of disgust (on Kuroda's part). "Akira," Makimura began, "you can't trust someone like him. This could be another ploy to get you under his control. Do you really want to risk that? Risk everything we've spent so long building back up?"

 

"It's really not like that, Makimura." He looked down at his hands, "He wasn't being cold or distant when he spoke to me, and I didn't even forgive him. Ryo...seemed different, like he'd been through just as much as I have these past few years. I felt the pain that had been eating at him for years, it was real."

 

The Mikis were silent for a moment, before Makimura spoke. "I don't trust him, and I don't think getting involved is smart- But if you decide to keep talking to him I won't get upset, Akira."

 

"Just be careful, okay?" Kuroda grumbled after a moment, hitting Akira in the side. "And know that I don't like the idea of this." Akira felt relief at the acceptance (though reluctant) of his friends, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"It's alright, he's just looking to be friends again," he assured with a smile, though he wasn't entirely sure it was true. Ryo's words before they were interrupted played over and over in his head, as they had for the past few nights. He'd hoped that Ryo would return and they could continue talking, but it seemed he was set on staying away until they could be alone. Maybe he was already waiting for Akira in the countryside? His heart rate sped up at the mental image of Ryo waiting for him, though he couldn't see Ryo giving up stable internet and a washer and dryer for longer than a day. Chuckling to himself, Akira followed Makimura and Kuroda to the check-out. (The stares they sent him unnoticed.)


	5. Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations

Akira hugged each and every member of the Makimura family goodbye before stepping onto the train, his ticket quickly checked and luggage stuffed into the empty seat next to him. He pressed his forehead to the glass and made faces at Taro as the train started to pull off, chuckling as the boy returned with a lewd gesture. The scenery rushed from the recently rebuilt areas into the ruins, Akira's face falling at the sight of carnage still left behind.  Suddenly sick to his stomach with guilt, he closed his eyes and attempted to find some peace. His head rolled forward as the train pulled into another station with a hiss, still nowhere near his stop. Still, Akira found it interesting to observe those getting on and off. He was smiling as a little girl embraced her grandparents on the platform when a soft jingling approached him, drawing his attention.

 

"May I sit here?"

 

Akira whipped his head around to see Ryo standing before him, bright white coat abandoned for a cropped cream sweater. A golden earring hung from his left ear, peeking out from the side of his bangs, and Akira stared at it as he responded. "Ryo! What are you doing here?"

 

"I thought you invited me to your home?" Was his response, a small strip of skin exposed as he lifted a thick suitcase onto an overhead compartment. Ryo put Akira's bag underneath his seat, and leaned against the armrest separating them. "Did you not?"

 

"I did," Akira replied, "but you could've come to the station with me and the Makimuras.

 

Ryo looked uncomfortable, "They wouldn't have wanted me there." Akira hurried to say the opposite was true, but bit his lip. Ryo was right. As if sensing Akira's discomfort, Ryo turned his gaze to the aisle of the train, "It's alright. I wronged them and nearly caused their deaths, there's no reason for them to harbor kind feelings towards me. Don't look at me with pity, Akira."

 

"I won't," Akira lied, drumming his fingers on the dusty windowsill. "Where were you all these years? Europe?" He couldn't help but ask.

 

Ryo hummed, "Somewhere very cold and isolated- it doesn't really matter. Where were you?" His eyes slid back to stare at Akira, gliding over his form from his head to his toes. It left the devilman feeling exposed, picked apart underneath Ryo's slightly bored gaze.

 

"Just in the countryside. After- after the war was over I needed a space to recover." Akira placed a hand over his stomach subconsciously, "It was just,  _ nice _ to be away from it all. I assume you felt the same?"

 

Ryo stared at the hand pressed over Akira's stomach, a haunted look carved into his eyes, "No."

 

"Oh-" Akira didn't know what else to say, "do you feel better being here?"

 

"On this train?"

 

"No." Akira replied, the  _ with me  _ unspoken but understood between the two of them. Ryo took one look at Akira's eyes, then back to the hand on his stomach, and let out a sigh as he slumped a little in his seat.

 

"Yes." He childishly grabbed at Akira's hand and gripped it, their hastily intertwined fingers awkwardly laced together as he rested them atop the armrest. Akira fixed their hands to fit together perfectly, pleasantly surprised to feel how soft and cold Ryo's hands were. His own felt rough in comparison, likely the result of doing manual labor and accidentally cutting into his palms. Ryo seemed pleased, posture much more relaxed. "Do you like your new home, despite it being away from the Makimuras?"

 

Akira blinked in surprise, "Yes. I needed the space, like I said before. And after everything that happened...they needed time to reconnect as a family. I know they accept me as one of their own, as they always have, but I didn't want to be a burden." It felt shameful to admit, but it was how he felt. Everyone in that house was suffering, and Akira's nightmares were bad enough to shake them all awake. He felt awful, seeing the bags under their eyes after spending a night tending to his needs. They were better off without him. A moment of silent passed between the two, and Akira turned to see Ryo staring at him. The man's brow was furrowed, an expression that could easily be mistaken for disgust. "Ryo?"

 

"You're not-" He let out a frustrated sigh, "You're not anyone's burden." His grip on Akira's hand tightened painfully, "You were suffering because of me, and I  _ regret  _ it. But I can't change anything. You're not a burden for getting cared for, Akira. If it were a burden to care for others then everyone on this planet would be a burden to you."

 

Akira wanted to respond, but found himself at a loss for words. It dawned on him that Ryo was being honest, not attempting to placate or sooth his worries like so many had. Stunned, he smiled at Ryo and turned his attention back to the window, using his free hand to pull up the blind. He pressed his forehead to the warmed glass, his hand clasped in Ryo's. The blonde's shifting occasionally reached his ears, but he seemed otherwise content to scroll through his phone with his free hand. After a few hours the hand holding Akira's own went slack, and he peeked over to see Ryo with his eyes closed, phone downturned in his lap. Akira smiled to himself and slipped his sweaty hand from Ryo's, wiping it on his pants. The blonde looked harmless in the depths of sleep, nothing like the monster he'd become as he attempted to rid Earth of humanity just years ago. The thought made Akira's skin crawl, and he scooted away from Ryo as he mulled over his own thoughts.

* * *

"Ryo, this is us." He murmured as he nudged the blonde, who sat up as if he'd never been asleep in the first place. Grabbing both of their bags, Akira started for the exit, a slightly drowsy Ryo following. "It'll be a bit of a walk," Akira admitted sheepishly, "if I'd known you were coming on the train with me I would've arranged for one of my neighbors to pick us up."

 

"It's fine," Ryo replied, nose scrunched as they stepped out of the station. He looked extremely out of place as they walked along the dirt pathway, the white of his clothing and glossy suitcase shimmering in the melting orange glow of the setting sun. They were quiet, as were their surroundings, and only the gentle rush of water as sprinklers went off accompanied their approach to Akira's home. He set their bags down on the porch and dug through his pockets for his keys, unlocking the door and shoving it a bit with his shoulder to get it open.

 

"If you want, you can take a shower before going to bed. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom," Akira explained, "I have to run to my neighbor's house to tell them I'm back, but I'll be quick."

 

Ryo nodded as he looked around the space, his eyes eventually drifted back to Akira. "You can go, I'll be fine enough on my own."

 

"Right," Akira blushed, "I'll take my keys so you can lock up!" He rushed out the door and headed down the road, sure he could feel the flush on his face. He hadn't meant to stare at Ryo, but something about the sight of him standing in Akira's living room felt right.

 

* * *

Akira huffed as he balanced a container of food in one hand, using the other to unlock the front door. He loved his neighbors, but they spoiled him sometimes. The kind women had immediately handed over piles of food upon hearing that he had a guest staying with him, insisting that it would hold them over for a few days. He was careful as he put the containers down on ground so he could lock the door behind him, eyes searching for Ryo. Assuming that the man was showering, Akira took his time putting all of the food away in the kitchen before he headed to the bedroom.

 

Ryo was lying belly down atop the sheets, thumbs rapidly typing out a message. Akira smiled, "I can grab some sheets and I'll be right out of your hair."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can sleep on the couch in the living room if the bed is more comfortable for you."

 

Ryo raised a brow and shifted to lay on his side, "You can sleep here."

 

"I don't want to force you to sleep on the couch, Ryo," Akira replied.

 

"We can both sleep here, Akira." He scooted over as if to emphasize his point, and Akira felt his cheeks heat.

 

"My bed is pretty small though-"

"-do you not want to be near me?" Ryo questioned, face hardening as he said it.

 

"It's not like that at all, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable," Akira admitted, before shooting Ryo a shy smile, "it's just like a sleepover, right?" Ryo didn't respond, but he looked content as he scooted underneath the covers. Akira grabbed his pajamas out of the closet and went to the bathroom to change, feeling a bit of a rush. He didn't want to keep Ryo upn after all.

 

As he was changing he realized that he'd never seen Ryo just...sleep before. He had a bed in his old apartment, but the large thing was barely used. When he returned to the room the lights were off, and Ryo's blonde hair peeked out from the corner of the covers. Akira slid his shirt off and climbed into bed, which creaked underneath the added weight. As he pulled the cover up over his shoulders he made eye contact with Ryo, whose gaze flicked over Akira's form before he closed his eyes.

 

"Goodnight, Akira."

 

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is fashionable and emotional, a good combo.


	6. Plants and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbors make a visit, and a talk occurs.

Akira awoke to the sound of his alarm and the pressing weight of Ryo's head on his chest. He groaned as he turned the grating noise off, and stared at the ceiling for a moment as he attempted to wake himself up. Once his mind was no longer clouded, Akira looked down at Ryo. His hair was fanned out along Akira's skin, his earring reflecting the light that shined through the crack in the blinds. His mouth was parted slightly, soft puffs of breath making goosebumps arise on Akira's chest. "Wow," he murmured, before forcing himself to pull his eyes away from the sight. A small part of Akira was grateful that he hadn't experienced a wet dream in a long while, as he'd hate to wake up to Ryo covered in- His face flushed at the thought, and he forcefully pushed it away. He would  _ not  _ imagine those sort of things about Ryo.

 

Now slightly uncomfortable and too hot underneath his own skin, Akira slipped out of bed as carefully as he could manage. Once he was assured that Ryo wasn't waking up he rushed into the bathroom to take a cold shower before getting to work. If Ryo stayed asleep for another hour, Akira would have enough time to check his small paddy field for weeds and water his tomato planters. Then when he woke up he could get Ryo some breakfast, if he wanted it. He rushed through his (painfully cold) shower and headed out to the field, basking in the sun as it beat down his skin. Though the transformation had tanned him, working outside had evened and allowed his skin to turn golden brown.

 

As he was watering his tomato plants he heard the familiar laughter of his neighbors, who came walking down the road. He lived next to a house that was being shared by four older women, who had all wanted to live a "simpler" life. When he'd first moved out to the countryside he'd struggled with getting his start, and they took the time to explain and help him out.  After three years he didn't need their help anymore, but they insisted on at least checking on him.

 

"Your friend not here to help?"  Hina asked as she approached, long black hair tied into a tight bun atop her head. She was one of the oldest women in the group at 56, but didn't look a day over twenty in Akira's opinion (whenever he told her that she flushed and told him he was too kind). 

 

"He's still asleep," Akira explained, "besides, he's not really one for work like this."

 

Chiyo hummed, hands tucked into her pockets, "Really? Then why did you bring him out here? Not much of a vacation spot if you're not one for nature." She stepped closer to inspect one of Akira's plants, rolling the leaves beneath her fingertips. "By the way, you're watering these way too much."

 

Placing his hose onto the ground in embarrassment, Akira turned to Hina. "He's just visiting, that's all." He turned off the water and stood, wiping the dirt off of his pants. "Speaking of which, I should probably get back to him. I want to make breakfast." Hina and Chiyo shared a look but didn't say anything further, and Akira jogged back down to the house. When he stepped in the front door Ryo was sitting on the couch, the blankets still wrapped around him and laptop open.

 

"Ryo! I thought you'd still be asleep," Akira mumbled.

 

Ryo raised a brow, "Where were you?"

 

"I had to check on my plants," he explained as he moved into the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients for breakfast, glad that he'd given Chiyo money to restock while he was gone. "When did you get up?"

 

"Not long ago," came the response, and Akira jumped as he felt cold palms along his back. "I was warm when I was asleep, but suddenly it was all cold underneath me."

 

Akira felt his face heat up, and tried to keep his heart rate down as he responded. "Sorry, I get up that early every morning. I could open the windows a little more so you'll be warm when I go, if you'd like?"

 

"I'd rather you not go until I can see you off."

 

"Ryo-"

 

"-remember when I said I liked you, Akira?"

 

The devilman was quiet as he put a pan onto the stove, Ryo stuck to his back. "Yes." Ryo gripped Akira's sides, forcing the devilman to turn and face him. "Ryo-"

 

"Did you understand what I meant?" He questioned, voice firm and eyes searching Akira's own. "Or did you ignore it because you don't feel the same?"

 

Unsure of what to say, Akira averted his eyes. "Ryo I- I don't think I'm ready to make a decision about that yet. I like you, but I don't know if it's right to. It's-" He nipped on his bottom lip, and flinched when he felt the skin split. "I haven't forgiven you yet. It would be wrong for me to be in a relationship with someone who I can't even fully trust."

 

Ryo was silent as he took a step back, "I see."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"There's no reason to be sorry, what you said makes sense." He replied as he walked away, grabbing the blanket he'd been wrapped up in and heading for their bedroom. Akira pressed his palms onto the counter and exhaled deeply, trying to settle his rattled nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira has some sweet older ladies as his neighbors and they love him a lot.


	7. Strangeness & Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is struggling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep the new tags y'all

_ Akira was drowning, the sharp sting of cranberries bursting on his tongue as each ounce slipped over his tongue. He heard the calls of his friends, his parents, his everything sharp in his ears, and as he turned to look for them he only saw their corpses pouring more into his mouth. Their limp forms were smiling, and as he reached forward to touch Makimura's hand she began to decompose. Her flesh was thick and warm as it touched his forehead, and he couldn't help but let out a scream at the sensation. He cowered into himself and cried, cried, cried until the only thing he could taste was salt. In the back of his mind a gentle voice prodded at him, "Akira, Akira-" _

"-Akira!"

 

He awoke with a sting on his tear-wettened cheeks and Ryo's weight straddling his waist. The blonde was staring at him in shock, arms holding Akira down and a jagged cut running along his right elbow. They were both silent as Akira focused on his breathing, tears stuttering to a halt. Ryo sagged in relief, "You were screaming."

 

"Sorry," Akira swallowed, his tongue bruised and lips dry. "Did I scratch you?" He raised his hand to graze the cut, but Ryo shook it away.

 

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

 

Akira took a deep breath, "Shaken, but nothing I haven't dealt with before. Thank you for waking me up."

 

Ryo snorted, "I couldn't just ignore your screaming." He looked to the cut on his arm, "Do you have a bandage or something?"

 

"Oh, right." Akira slipped out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom, where he pulled out a brand new first aid kit. He sat it in his lap as he plopped down onto the bed, and ripped the thin covering off of the plastic box. After a moment of searching he found the gauze, and held out a hand. "Here, it's only right that I do it." Ryo scooted closer and allowed Akira to clean and wrap the wound, hands careful and quick from practise. After he finished, Akira slid the first aid kit underneath the bed and turned to Ryo. "How late is it?"

 

The blonde glanced at the clock, "Only 12 a.m., do you want to lie back down?"

 

Flashes of his nightmare filled Akira's mind, and a shiver ran down his spine. "You go ahead, I'm gonna take a walk to clear my mind-"

 

"-Akira, lay down." Ryo placed his hands on Akira's shoulders and pushed until he was lying on his back, "You need to rest, you're too wound up right now." Akira allowed Ryo to roll him onto his side, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

"Sometimes the Mikis would cuddle with me to settle my nerves, but you don't have to if you don't want. I know it sounds strange, but it feels nice for me to-" He flushed, and gripped a corner of the sheet. "-to feel like I can hold something and not destroy it."

Ryo was silent. Akira could hear his own heartbeat in the dark room, strong and quick. Just when he decided to take that walk, the blonde slipped out of bed. However, before Akira could open his mouth Ryo had slipped into bed again, this time with his back facing the devilman's front.

 

"You can hold me if you'd like," he mumbled, patting his hip for emphasis.

 

Akira flushed in embarrassment, but felt himself craving the contact regardless. Besides, a deeper part of him enjoyed the fact that Ryo was willing to come so close, be vulnerable just for Akira's comfort. It seemed that the blonde was truly attempting to show him that he cared for Akira, rather than simply wanting him for fun or pleasure as he appeared to before. As Akira pulled Ryo tight to his chest, he wondered if the man had truly changed during their time apart. He tucked his feet in between Ryo's own, and chuckled as the man hissed.

 

"Your feet are strangely warm," he mumbled sleepily.

"You're just always cold," Akira responded, resting his head atop Ryo's own.

  
Ryo snorted but aside from that went quiet, and Akira slid his eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It'd been two weeks, and Akira knew two things:

  1. He and Ryo cuddled every night, without question, without conversation, and it was wonderful.
  2. He was becoming sexually frustrated clinging to Ryo every night, and it was awful.



 

Though he was yet to have a wet dream, he'd taken to sleeping with his waist a little bit further from Ryo's ass, just to preserve some sort of sanity. He didn't want to push things, but apparently his body did, and it was getting to be ridiculous. Akira hadn't had a sexual crisis since before the war, and he'd forgotten how much it sucked to constantly have to keep himself in check. What's worse is that Ryo seemed to not notice, and only got more comfortable with physical contact with each passing day. If Akira thought his touches were frequent before, it was beginning to feel like Ryo  _ had  _ to be touching the devilman if he were around.

 

An example of that being a problem was currently, as the two were watching tv in the living room. Ryo had come back from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and promptly sat down in Akira's lap, happy to use the man's chest as his back rest. Akira wasn't upset, per se, just painfully aware of the way Ryo's body laid against his own. He felt his heartbeat racing painfully just as the image of Makimura jumped on screen, and his attention was thankfully sidetracked for the time being. 

 

"I can't believe Makimura Miki is acting as a political leader," Ryo mumbled, "she didn't seem like the type."

 

"Miki is good at bringing people together," he responded, feeling more at ease with the topic. He focused on the screen, interested in Miki's speech around reconstruction plans. With the aid of foreign governments they were beginning to work on the outer ring of the city, with a heavy focus on regaining proper access to water. "Miki is really amazing, she stepped up to the plate when no one else really could. I've always admired her for that."

 

Ryo pressed his weight down onto Akira's lap, and turned to look at him. "Really?"

 

"Y-yeah. Before becoming a devilman I wasn't exactly very good at speaking up. I was so sensitive, I still am, I guess."

 

Ryo hummed, "And you like her for that, her leadership skills? Kuroda Miki is the same, right? Headstrong, in charge, confident."

  
"Well, yeah." Akira responded, unsure of where exactly Ryo was going with this.

 

Instead of saying anything further, Ryo hummed. "I'm going to the bathroom," he declared, and Ryo could've sworn that the angel had purposefully swivelled his hips to gain momentum before he got up. As soon as Ryo was out of sight, Akira slapped his cheeks and attempted to get his wits back. At the rate he was going it wouldn't be long before he suffered from a wet dream, and he'd be mortified if he had one around Ryo. The mental image of Ryo looking at him in disgust did a lot to kill his erection, but also sowed a seed of worry.

 

"The news program is over, are you coming to bed?"  Ryo's voice drifted from the bedroom, and Akira mentally readied himself as he turned off the tv and double checked that the front door was locked. As always Ryo was in bed already when Akira came in, engrossed on his phone (Ryo said he was investing in stocks to keep his wealth up, but when he went into deeper detail Akira got bored.). Akira put his shirt on the bedside table and climbed into bed, scooting behind Ryo and wrapping a single arm around his waist. Once he turned the light off he mumbled goodnight to Ryo, who simply grunted and continued to type.

* * *

 

_ It started with a gentle scratch along the edge of his spine, that heightened to a painful sting as a nail blazed a path up his back. Akira gasped into the mouth covering his own, hips jerking forward. Ryo chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, eyes drooping and lashes brushing against Akira's cheek as he ran his lips along the devil's skin. Akira can't see clearly, the white lights of Ryo's penthouse as blinding as the sheets beneath the angel's back. His muddled sight makes every brush against his skin burn brighter, the grip of Ryo's thighs around his bare waist a halo of warmth. As if drawn in by an invisible string Akira shifted his hips forward, sliding in clumsily. Unbothered, Ryo chuckled into his neck, body opening up underneath the press of Akira's hips. Burying his face into Ryo's neck, Akira began to thrust. His instinct overtook rational thought as he chased his pleasure, chased the choked moans that he'd always imagined Ryo would release while receiving his cock. _

_ "Akira," the angel kissed up Akira's chin, "wake up." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Wake up!" His fingers clawed into Akira's face, and he was sent plummeting. _

 

With a jolt Akira was awake, heart pounding in his chest. Immediately he began to search for Ryo, who for once wasn't in bed next to him. More importantly- he felt pure relief pool over him as nothing from above dripped down to meet him, a usual mark of his sexual desires. Still , he was painfully wound up, and Akira slumped to put his head in his hands. The sound of rushing water told him that Ryo was in the bathroom, something he was grateful for. He scratched his nails over his scalp, 

 

"Are you better now?" He asked with a raised brow, and Akira nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Not really, but it'll be fine in a few minutes," his gaze landed on the blanket pooled around his waist, and more particularly the tent beneath it. Deep shame resonated in his ribcage, a song of desperation he hadn't felt in years. With Ryo's reappearance within his life his emotions being painfully torn from his chest, like overturned soul revealing hidden nutrients from underneath. "I'm sorry, Ryo. This is really embarrassing for me."

 

Ryo shook his head, regarding Akira with a stunning cool gaze. "It doesn't need to be. It's not like you can control it." He made it sound so simple, like Akira was a creature incapable of self-regulation and he himself were the picture of perfection.

 

Akira took a deep breath and climbed out of bed, "I'm going to take a walk."

 

For once, Ryo didn't argue on him insisting on alone time. "Alright. I'm going to lay back down." The angel slipped back under the covers, covering half of his head in the blankets. Akira took that as his cue to go, and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants as he headed out the front door. Goosebumps raised along his arms as the cold night air went right through him, enough to deflate his cock's excitement. Living with Ryo was proving to be dangerous, igniting desires that'd laid dormant previously. It was only made worse by the fact that he knew his dreams were unattainable. He'd noticed the way Ryo seemed to silently crave his touch, and his constant insistences that he liked Akira were more than often hinting at sexual desire.

 

It'd been him who was keeping their relationship platonic, for the sake of his own feelings, mostly. Still, as boundaries melted between him and Ryo, he was becoming more and more willing to change that label. He wouldn't go as far as to say that they were in a relationship, but they were getting there. Frustrated with himself and wanting to get some real rest, Akira headed back to the house. When he stepped back inside the house was silent, and the light shining from underneath the comforter told Akira that Ryo was still awake. He tried to silently slip into bed, but Ryo turned to face him as soon as he was underneath the covers.

 

"That took a while," was the only comment he made, and Akira found himself chuckling.

"I needed to fully calm down before I came back."

 

Ryo ran his fingers down Akira's bicep, "You could've stayed.'

 

"Ryo-"

 

"-Akira, you know that I wouldn't mind." He interrupted, hand falling away and frustration leaking into his tone. "I'm being patient, aren't I? Why do you keep ignoring me?" Akira pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. It wasn't often that he'd seen Ryo act that way, and to be frank, he was a bit in shock. "Is it punishment?" Ryo whispered, "For what I did? Bringing me here and giving me a taste of what could have been?" The angel's brows furrowed, his teeth grinding as he held back tears.

 

Akira remained silent, his gaze even as he watched Ryo struggle with his own emotions. He wasn't used to being the one calm while others held back tears, especially with Ryo. Gently, he lifted Ryo's chin to look into the angel's eyes, searching his gaze for any sign of falsehood. Instead he saw the depths of Ryo's sincerity, and grinned devilishly. "I'm not punishing you, I was waiting to see that you weren't here with the intent to be selfish again. It may seem cruel, but I want you to feel something for me before I devote myself to you."

 

"I do," Ryo mumbled, as if it pained him to say so, "You don't understand it, do you? I don't care about anyone else, Akira. I know what I did was wrong, I realize that I made the same judgement upon humanity that was placed on my kind, but you're the only reason I realized that. The Makimuras, Kuroda, all of the people you care about, I can't bring myself to feel the slightest of anything for them. I'm  _ trying,  _ Akira. But I only care for you."

 

Akira smiled and ran his fingers alongside Ryo's chin, and scooted a little bit closer. "I understand. All you had to do was say it, you know?" The angel scrunched up his face, and Akira chuckled as he leaned in to press their foreheads together. He waited until Ryo relaxed to lean forward, swiftly slotting their mouths together. For a moment the man didn't respond, and Akira felt his cheeks heat as he began to pull away. But Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders and pulled him in closer, his teeth nipping at the devilman's lower lip. Surprised, Akira opened his mouth, and Ryo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

 

The angel dominated the kiss with a desperate fervor, as if he needed Akira's kisses to live and had been struggling for years without them. Akira allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, Ryo's weight pressing into his waist as the blonde ran his fingers through Akira's hair. He tugged a bit as he broke their kiss, Akira's chest heaving and lips red from bites. "Ryo-"

"-shut up." Ryo exclaimed breathlessly, leaning down to bite along the column of Akira's throat. What started off as a nip ended as a hard bite, and Akira groaned at the attention. Reluctantly, he grabbed the angel's hips to stall his movements.

 

"-Ryo, we can't- Not tonight, at least." It pained him to say it, and if the pained grunt Ryo out was anything, he felt the same.

 

"Why  _ not _ ?"

 

"I have to get up early tomorrow morning, I promised the neighbors I'd help them harvest, remember?"

 

Ryo groaned and climbed off of Akira's lap, "Fine."

 

"Thank you," he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Ryo's forehead. The angel huffed but laid down, turning his back to Akira so the man could hold him close. Akira smiled as he closed his eyes, heart thudding in content.

 

"Don't make any promises anymore, because I'm gonna wreck you at every chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relationship grows.


	8. Exploration of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, but at least it's smut?

Akira awoke early the next morning with an ache on his neck and a smile, which held until he walked outside. He made it to the large house his neighbors lived in, and knocked hard enough to wake them if needed. Chiyo opened the door with a wide grin, her graying hair splayed over her shoulder, "Good morn- Woah! Guys!" She smiled and ran into the house, house shoes thudding against the wood floors. Confused, Akira slipped his shoes off and entered the house, immediately enticed by the warm scent of breakfast. He was greeted by the four residents of the house huddled around the dinner table, their foreheads touching.

 

"Good morning?"

 

Hina turned to him, her wrinkles crinkling in delight as she shuffled forward to inspect Akira. "It better be a good morning!"

 

Larisa, a Ukrainian devilman who'd moved to Japan after meeting the other girls at a convention. Her Japanese was much better than it had been when they'd met, and now she approached with a strength in her walk. She slipped her hands around Akira's chin and tilted his head up, staring at his neck. The other women approached quickly, and Akira didn't understand until he felt a prod that produced a sting. They were staring at the marks Ryo had left behind. His cheeks flushed at the realization and he pulled away, "You guys, don't we have work to do-"

 

"The work can wait!" They all exclaimed, and Ayane pushed him towards the table.

"Sit and eat while you talk," she mumbled. They quickly settled at the other seats around the table, and stared at him expectantly.

 

"There's not much to say, you guys," he piled his bowl high with rice and grabbed another to put his soup into, "me and...my friend, are just working out our relationship. Nothing really happened."

 

"Are you sure?" Hina questioned, her pout displaying her frustration.

"What kind of friend is this?"  Larisa asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

Chiyo perked up, "Right, right! The one who lives with you?"

 

Akira sighed, "You guys, I'm really not comfortable talking about this right now. If I need to help you harvest I'll stay but otherwise I need to get back home."

 

The women shared a look before sighing, and Chiyo lifted herself out of her chair.  "Alright, you can go, but only after you take the gift we prepared for you."

 

"Gft?" Akira questioned, "I thought you wanted me to come by to help-"

 

"-it was a lie to get you over here early," Hina admitted with a sly grin. "We wanted to thank you for your company all these years."

 

"Not many young men come by to chat with us anymore," Larisa mumbled, and Chiyo came back into the room with a large box wrapped in white paper. "You've been a treasure, Akira."

 

Akira moved to unwrap the paper, but Chiyo shook her head. "No, no, you take it home and open it, I'm sure you have to get back soon."

 

"Yeah, if I were your  _ friend  _ I'd wanna wake up with you beside me," Ayano purred, smacking Akira on his ass as he picked up the box. He flushed but smiled nonetheless, actually that they were allowing him to leave. Ryo hated it when he woke up alone, and would always be sitting on the front porch. Despite Akira's warning, he hadn't stopped the habit, and (surprisingly) he didn't burn in the heat.

 

"Thank you guys, really," Akira exclaimed as he slipped back into his shoes and headed out the door, grin wide. "I'll be sure to bring my friend by for dinner sometime, you would really like him."

 

The women grinned as they waved Akira off, excitedly chittering amongst themselves as the door slid shut. Akira sighed and headed back home, cradling the box in his arms.

 

.

Thankfully Ryo wasn't camping out on the porch when he got back. He was able to slip into the house quietly, and was greeted only by the sound of the fan whirring in the bedroom once he'd locked the door. Assuming Ryo was still asleep Akira sat on the couch and opened the box, surprised to see an abundance of items inside. There was a pile of clothes, neatly folded, a few dishes still in their boxes, and a small thin black box with a note attached to the top. He furrowed his brow and opened it, only to see the words  _ "For your friend,"  _ inside. He left it alone, if only to respect the fact that it wasn't a gift meant for him, and instead read the card addressed to him.

 

_ "Dear Akira,  _

_ We all love you, but please find a love of your own. We are all too old for you, and uninterested. Please enjoy our little gift! _

_ P.S You're welcome to come over with your friend anytime." _

 

Akira chuckled to himself as he tucked the note underneath his finger and took the top off of the box, surprised to see a single silver earring inside. Attached to the small hoop was a thin long chain, which caught in the light and shimmered. Impressed, Akira put it into his ear and grinned, shaking his head back and forth to feel the chain sway. The sound of the bedroom door clicking open grabbed his attention, and he turned to see Ryo standing in the doorway.

 

"Ryo, you're awake," he smiled as he said it.

 

The angel's hair was pulled away from his face with a hair tie, a white fluffy robe falling off of his shoulder. He frowned at the boxes on the couch, "I was taking a bath. Did you rush through the work?"

"No, they just wanted to give me some gifts," Akira explained, "there's something for you too."

 

"Really?" He asked as he approached, settling onto the couch next to Akira. The devilman handed Ryo the box, and he flicked open the notecard to read it. After a moment Ryo snickered, a dry and unamused noise. He opened the box next, and Akira gasped as he pulled out an identical earring to his own.

 

"Together we make a matching set," Akira mused aloud, and Ryo turned to look at him. The angel's gaze drifted to the earring dangling from Akira's ear, then to his own. Quickly, he placed his in the opposite ear, and leaned forward to press their cheeks together. Akira flushed at the contact, but wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist to pull him in close. Ryo reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out his phone, opening the camera so they could look at themselves.

 

Akira smiled widely out of habit, but Ryo remained stone faced, through his brows betrayed his amusement. He used his thumbs to snap a few pictures, then expertly turned his phone screen off and turned back to Akira. "Why are you smiling so much?"

 

"Because that was cute, Ryo."

 

The angel rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as Akira leaned forward to press their lips together. He returned the kiss slowly, teeth only lightly scraping against Akira's lips. His fingers reached to grip the devilman's jaw, holding him steady as Ryo climbed into his lap. Akira's hands slipped down to grip Ryo's waist, and the angel took the opportunity to begin biting down the line of his jaw.

 

"Ryo, try not to leave any marks on me. My neck is all purple," Akira mumbled, rubbing gentle circles into Ryo's back. He pulled his robe down his shoulder, exposing the pale skin of his chest. Akira scooted away from Ryo's mouth for a moment and leaned in to bite around Ryo's neck, purposely biting down hard to leave a mark. Ryo sighed at the attention, gently stroking the back of Akira's neck to encourage him further.

 

"I like it," the angel mumbled, "it makes you look like you belong to someone. Like you belong to me." Akira chuckled as he kissed down Ryo's chest, settling on a soft pink nipple. At the angel's gasp he wrapped his lips around it, and nipped the puffy skin until it turned scarlet. Ryo pushed Akira off with a shudder, and fixed his robe. "Hold on-" Akira watched him in confusion as he slipped onto the ground between the devilman's legs, using his hands to pry his thighs apart.

 

"Ryo-"

 

"Let me do this for you," he insisted, pulling Akira's sweatpants down enough to reveal his underwear. He used his palm to roll over the devilman's hardness as he pulled his cock out, leaning in to press his lips to the head. Ryo closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to slide over Akira's cock, gently suckling on his foreskin. Akira's head fell back onto the couch with a gentle thud, his heart pounding as he reached for Ryo's hair. He pulled on the blonde strands, trying to control his strength as he tugged upwards. The angel didn't complain, pulling off of his cock for a moment to get further onto his knees.

 

"Don't worry about being gentle, Akira." He stated before he sank back down, Akira's nails digging against his scalp as he accepted the devilman's cock into his throat. Akira let out a choked moan, thigh muscles twitching as he leaned forward.

 

"Ryo- I'm gonna-" The angel barely had time to pull off before Akira was cumming in white stripes across his face. "Sorry," he mumbled, a little embarrassed at how fast he came. Though his cock was still twitching, stubbornly hard as it always tended to be. Ryo grinned as he wiped Akira's cum off of his face with his hands, simply rubbing it onto his robe before taking it off completely.

 

"Don't you think you should return the favor," he asked, brow raised and a fingernail tracing over Akira's oversensitive cock. Akira flushed as he nodded, quick to switch places with Ryo. Now naked, the angel simply sat back and opened his legs, a sight that made Akira's mouth water and heart pound. He crawled forward and stroked Ryo's cock from root to tip, waiting until the angel groaned to move in and cover it with his mouth. Ryo's fingers gently wound into his hair, pushing down with a little bit of force to make him take more.

Akira allowed the movement with little resistance, pleased to know that Ryo was comfortable with taking his pleasure. He adjusted his knees a little so he could reach one hand down to stroke himself, but Ryo tugged harshly on his scalp. "Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" In lieu of an answer Akira shook his head and placed his hand on Ryo's upper thigh instead, gently stroking the skin as a form of apology. When he looked up into the angel's eyes, the bright blues were shining down at him in amusement and blown wide with arousal. Ryo's lips were deep red and swollen as he panted, teeth clenching as Akira gave a particularly hard suck. His hips bucked upwards and Akira struggled to not choke, eyes sliding closed as Ryo continued to fuck into his throat.

 

A hard thrust made Akira's eyes water, and he gripped Ryo's thighs harder than he intended. The skin bruised under his rough touch, but instead of hissing in pain the angel let out a breathless moan and came into Akira's throat. The devilman pulled off and wiped at his mouth as he looked up at Ryo, whose chest was heaving as he stared at the ceiling. Akira found himself staring at the angel, gaze catching the trail of deep red marks leading to his cock. Two deep lines were found along his thighs as well, and Akira traced them with his finger.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he got off of the cold living room floor to press a kiss to Ryo's cheek.

 

"It's fine," the blonde replied, his fingers running along Akira's shoulders. "You're still not satisfied, are you?"

 

"I'll live, I need to make you breakfast," Akira replied with a grin. He adjusted his pants and walked into the kitchen, willing himself to simply think unsexy thoughts. Ryo stayed behind on the couch, and when Akira peeked over at him, the blonde was staring at his palms with an unreadable expression. Amused, Akira turned back to his task of breakfast.


End file.
